


Ultimate Academy

by Daicar (SpidergirlLokifan)



Series: Ultimate Academy [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Leverage, Mighty Med, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Accords are coming, Aunt May was killed, F/M, I really need to finish one fic, Loki Might bring his kids around, Might add in Descendants later, New School has an army of Students, Not just spider nerds anymore, Peter and Parker are siblings, Post Fury's death, Villains turn good?, Wanda might end up in the new school, hope you like it, police Don't really like the students, sorta - Freeform, well some of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidergirlLokifan/pseuds/Daicar
Summary: When Fury died and Shield fell the kids at Shield Academy decided to make a new school for super powered / Superhero teens called  "Ultimate Academy" after getting the space spider-man, Scarlet Spider, White Tiger, and Kid Arachnid spread the word about the new school. When It's ready how will the lives of these teenagers and Kids change.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the day after Fury's funeral and the students of shield Academy where packing up their stuff after being told that they had to vacate the school. Shield had fallen not two days before and the teens were questioned by police and cleared from being Hydra agents.   
"Spiderman, what are we going to do?" Dagger asked the other teen  
"I'm not sure." spiderman replied. "I know of a couple of old building we could stay in till we sort everything out."   
" I can't believe I didn't see it though it was right there." Scarlet Spider said   
"It's not your fault or any of our faults." Spiderman replied, "We couldn't have done anything anyway."  
"And now that they dumped all of Shields files on the internet theirs a lot of people in danger." Iron spider said. "Including our family's."   
As the teens finished packing officials from the UN entered the room  
"Its time for you to vacate the premises." One said,   
"does the UN have any idea of where we could go?" White tiger asked   
"You have to ask them yourselves, the next meeting is in two days." Came the reply 

 

Time skip  
Unknown location 

What do you guys think?” Spiderman asked as they entered the old building 

“It will do, thank,s spidey.” Dagger replied 

“No problem you guys are my teammates, classmates, and students. Even if we don’t have a school.” Spiderman said 

“That’s it!” Scarlet spider said

“What’s it Scarlet?” Miles asked 

“The school That’s what They want. A school for super powered people to learn to use their powers.” Scarlet spider said 

“So if we open a bigger school and let other people in we could have somewhere to go.” white tiger finished 

“So where do we start webs.” Nova asked

“We start recruiting.” Spider-Man replied. “I have a few friends in the justice league that might help with training and students.” 

“Maybe some of your old vigilante friends could join in, you know like black cat?” Miles asked his mentor 

“Sounds good, what about those robin hood people.” Scarlet spider replied 

“ O,h you mean Leverage team. Could they teach?” squirrel girl asked 

“If they want but i think we need to get some sleep, i’ll keep first watch and make some phone calls.” Spiderman said

“I’ll takethe second watch.” Scarlet spider cut in “ i want to be near by just in case i’m needed 

“Sounds good. Night guys.” White tiger said leading the other teens to another room. 

“Night everyone.” Spiderman and Scarlet Spider called. 

“There is an opening next to the old sofa i’ll sit right outside of it. I’ll wake you around 3.” Spiderman said 

“Sounds good punk.” Scarlet spider replied climbing onto the torn up sofa and curling into a ball to avoid sticking up springs. 

Peter climbed out of the window perched on the wall not seeing the bright green eyes peering up at him. The teen pulled out a disposable phone and called the first number on the list 

“Hey sis, I need your help.” Peter said hearing the phone be answered from the other end.

“Hey pete, whats up?” Parker asked. “ i heard about what happened with Shield and all that you guys ok?”

“ Yea where hiding out in a abandoned warehouse for now until the next UN meeting in two days.” Peter replied. “ Where thinking about opening a new school, and expanding it for more students. So i’m calling to see if you guys would, if we get the school could you guys teach?” 

“ Teaching at a school for superkids hmm…….. i'll talk to the others in a minute and get back to you.” Parker said 

‘Thanks.” peter replied hanging up the phone and calling the next number . “ Hey Cat.” 

“ Hey spider, heard what happened you guys ok?” Black cat asked 

“ Yea where all ok, um i need to ask you something. If we can get the UN to let us open a bigger school will you be a student” Peter asked his old friend 

“ Wel,l i’m not currently doing anything sooo why not.” Black cat agreed. “You think the UN will help with the rest of things.” 

“I hope so, if this doesn't work i really don’t know what i’m going to do.” Peter said 

“Well you’ll figure it out peter, you always do. Don’t forget your the strongest person i know. And i don’t just mean in what you can lift.” Black cat told him. “ see you soon spider. Good luck.”

“Thanks cat you too.” Peter replied. “Good night.”

“Night spider.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this in a rush, I'll fix the mistakes later. Enjoy! 
> 
> BTW I need someone to beta read for me if anyone is interested, thanks.

**Two days later**

**UN complex.**

 

All of the students of The former Shield Academy had gone to the UN building for the meeting Tony Stark had also showed up with Natasha Romanoff on his arm. Most of the students were asked to return to the Compound till it was they were needed to speak Until then Only spiderman, Scarlet spider, Kid Arachnid, Dagger, White Tiger, and spider-woman entered to the office. The teens were directed to sit near Tony and Natasha who instructed them to stay silent until they were called upon.  After a few hours, they were called on.

 

“ Now for the former students of Shield Academy, If you would.”  One of the delegates said 

 

“Thank You, Sir.” Spiderman Said standing up his teammates standing up beside him.  “We're here today Because when Shield Was shut down And their files put on the internet our school was shut down and many of whatever family we had remaining Were killed. We are here to ask that you permit and aid us in opening a new school.”

 

“I know you are not used to this kind of thing but we ask that you remember that we are just teenagers, even though we have powers.” Scarlet spider  cut in as they let the other teens into the room

 

“We have contacted other people who would be glad to join and or teach at the school.” dagger said

 

“ Even though we were a part of Shield we were not Hydra, and had we known we would have done our best to clean out the infiltrators,” Spider-woman told them.   “We ask that you remember Shield was not Hydra. Yes, we were infiltrated but not every agent was a double agent.” 

 

“And are we supposed to just let children raise themselves?” A Russian female delegate asked   

 

“No mam. We don’t expect you to either, but we will have adults at the location and if it is ok Spiderman has requested as a former Avenger that Tony Stark And Natasha Romanoff come to the school to supervise and teach what they can.” 

 

“Former Avenger?” Everett Ross asked. “ This paperwork till has spider  “man” as an Avenger.” 

 

“ We did not know about this but our previous statement still stands,” Spiderman replied

 

“Oh did I forget to tell you i never took you off the roster? My bad kid.” Tony said with a smirk.

 

“We also wanted to ask that you put something in the acords for minors that are in the superhero business, and there is a lot of people that would try and take advantage of our powers and age.” Miles said  to the delegates. “Not everyone, not all teenage vigilanties lost their families that day and someday we are going to want our own families.” 

  
  


“  We understand that you want people to feel safe and they want us held accountable. That was the whole point of Shield Academy, for us to learn to use our powers and to fight the bad guys with the least possible amount of casualties.”   Scarlet spider said. “We May be kids to all of you and even to each other but we do understand the need for accountability. We hope you ……… “ As scarlet spider spoke all of the spiders scenes went off. “GET DOWN!” Everyone in the room ducked Tony, Natasha, and the spiders (   Dagger and Tiger too) included and a bomb blasted Through the room. 

  
  


**Back At Avengers Compound**

 The rest of the Former Shield Academy were anxiously waiting on News from their friends when Friday called them into the common room. 

 

“What’s wrong Friday? “ Nova asked floating an inch off the ground  

 

“You Kids need to see this, and get suited up.” The AI replied turning on the news to show footage of a bombed UN site, The teens circled the T.V  fear and shock. 

 

“Spiderman, Scarlet spider, Kid Arachnid, Dagger, White Tiger, and spider-woman  they were there.” Squirrel Girl whispered breaking the silence. 

 

“Tony And Natasha they were there too.” Cloak cut in 

“Friday do they need our help.” Iron Fist asked the AI Taking charge  of the panicking teens. 

 

“Emergency services are clearing  away the rubble, but its slow going.” The AI replied Worry seeping through her voice. 

 

“Is there any way we can get over there?”  Agent Venom asked 

 

“ There is a Quinjet ready and waiting on the roof.” Came the reply the teens scurrying to the roof.  

  
  
  
  


Time Skip: A Day Later  

Location: The Airport

 

Spiderman, Kid  arachnid , and Scarlet spider  were crouched behind a plane at the airport with orders from iron man to try and stay out of there was a fight, because of there injuries from the bombing at the UN building.  Both teens had broken/Cracked ribs, spiderman had a hairline fracture in his arm that he did not tell Tony about, and Scarlet spider has 3 broken ribs and a concussion . The Trio teens waited for there que as the battle began.   

 

“Ok, I’m out of Patience Underoos!” Tony called out calling for the trio to come in. 

 

The group of spiders lept into the battle spiderman swiping Captain America’s shield as they landed on a nearby bus. 

 

“Hey Cap” Spiderman said standing up from his landing crouch  miles doing the same. 

 

“Big fan.” Miles cut in then seeing barnes he crossed his arms and finished “ Or I was.” 

 

“Look Kid you don’t know what’s going on.” Captain America replied as bucky moved to stand next to him. 

 

“You were in the building when it blew up,  weren’t you.” Barnes asked the teenage heros 

 

“Yea we were, thanks for that.” Miles snapped at the Older man, then glaring at Rogers he said. “Thanks for posting all of our information on the internet Rogers, You got the last of our living family killed.”

 

“What are you talking about, son?” Steve asked The teen 

 

  “When you sent Shields files to the internet, you forgot that not everyone at shield was Hydra and that shield had files on the families of superheros as well. “  Spiderman explained annoyed. “All the homes of superheroes, all the safe houses were they hid their families, all the undercover agents who were doing their job that died cause Tony couldn’t get to them on time while he was cleaning up YOUR mess!”

“And here you are making another mess while he is still trying to clean up your other one.” Scarlet spider finished 

 

“Ok no need to start a conversation, even if it is a good point.” Tony cut the teens off   

 

“ You’ve been busy.”  Steve Said to Tony 

 

“And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep… I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.”  Tony replied stepping forward

 

 “ You did that when you signed.”

 

“Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys… with no compunction about being impolite. Come on.” Tony said as Steve looked away. “Come on.”


End file.
